1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bag dispenser, and more particularly to a dispenser for pet waste bags, which comprises a pouch structure for storing the pet waste bags, such that the pet waste bags can be dispensed conveniently. The pet waste bag dispenser is constructed easy to carry around, easy to store, light in weight, easy to manufacture, and in a low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Arts
People in the developed world are known to be very conscious about health and environment, which makes pet owners very careful about not leaving behind pet wastes when walking their pets. In fact, many developed countries have rules and regulations regarding pet wastes. Pet owners can receive citations when they get caught for not cleaning up after the pets.
Due to an advance in technology, as well as wealth, cleaning up pet wastes has advanced from using magazine pages, newspaper and plastic shopping bags which are really inconvenience to using specifically produced for picking up pet wastes. Plastic bags designed for pet wastes are already available in the market and generally enclosed within dispensers. Such dispenser is simply another bigger plastic bag or bulk container substantially making a pet owner carrying around difficult while walking his or her pet. It is also difficult to dispense the pet waste bags for use.